cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost of Captain Cutler
The Ghost of Captain Cutler is a villain in the Scooby-Doo Franchise. Physical appearance Captain Cutler was dressed in a light green deep sea diving suit that was covered in a type of glowing seaweed found only around the Graveyard of Ships. Personality Powers and Abilities He left footprints wherever he went, as a result of the glowing seaweed. Appearances A Clue for Scooby-Doo The Ghost of Captain Cutler made his first appearance in the Scooby-Doo franchise in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode A Clue for Scooby-Doo. In the episode, Scooby-Doo first encounters him while surfing around Rocky Point Beach. The Ghost then scares Scooby and the gang off. Later they tell the beach hermit Ebenezer Shark about their encounter and he tells them the story about how during one dark, foggy night, Captain Cutler collided with a yacht, following his ship down to the ocean floor. After a while, he began to haunt Rocky Point Beach as a ghost, taking his revenge to the yachts at the marina by making them disappear. When Scooby and the gang eventually captured Captain Cutler's Ghost, he was unmasked as Captain Cutler himself! He was actually still alive and he and his wife faked his death so that they would steal the yachts and sell them. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights He was in the 2002 Scooby-Doo videogame Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights as one of the monsters brought back by the Mastermind. He was a common enemy in the game appearing in the Sea Cave, Fish Factory, Pier, Shipwreck and Pirate Ship Areas of the game. Here he was simply refereed to as the Ghost Diver. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed His first movie appearance was in the 2004 live-action movie Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed where he was one of the supporting antagonists. He was seen at the museum as a banner and later inside a costume. Much later in the film, He was brought to life in the monster hive by Shaggy Rogers and Scooby when they were doing dumb things to the control panel, along the Zombie, The Miner 49er and the Tar Monster. After Scooby, Shaggy and the gang escaped the monsters and went down to their old high school clubhouse, they didn't know that The Ghost of Captain Cutler was in the water. While Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake were working on the control panel so they will turn the monsters back into lifeless costumes, Shaggy and Scooby were outside near the Mystery Machine when Shaggy and Scooby walked over near the water when Shaggy said "We can be heroes and save the day" and then said "You know what we can do right" and picks up a rock from the ground and skips it across the water until it hit something metal underneath the water. Then bubbling sounds and a glow began to rise out of the water Shaggy stared in horror as they saw The Ghost of Captain Cutler rise from the water and he said "Captain Cutler's Ghost" and the ghost made a moaning sound then Shaggy yelled "Captain Cutler's Ghost" when Fred said "they found us we got to get this thing back to the Monster Hive" and which the gang headed for the Mystery Machine and the ghost made a loud moaning sound as he climbed out of the water and took out his spear gun and fired it at the Mystery Machine and then started pulling it backwards. The gang asked what they were going do, then Fred said "Fine let's go back" and then backed up the Mystery Machine and slammed into Cutler's body so it flew back into the water and made a loud splash sound. Captain Cutler was turned back into a costume when Scooby-Doo reconnected the control panel in the Monster Hive. The news people found his head asked Shaggy if they could take his picture in it. Scooby whacked Shag on the head, thinking cutler had returned and stopped when he realized it was only his best pal. Here he was simply refereed to as Captain Cutler's Ghost. Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! In the movie Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, He was one of the costumes worn by Captain Crothers. Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins He was also seen at the end of the 2004 live-action movie Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated He is also seen on some episodes of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated at the Spook Museum. Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery He appeared in Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. Be Cool, Scooby-Doo He recently appeared in the Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Game of Chicken. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** S1, E2 A Clue for Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated ** S1, E1 Beware the Beast from Below * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** S1, E2 Game of Chicken Trivia * The Ghost of Captain Cutler was unique as it was the person disguised as his own ghost. * He is also unique as the only villain that Shaggy figures out before Velma, as it was he who realized who it was. Gallery Ghost of Captain Cutler 2.png|Ghost of Captain Cutler's original look Ghost of Captain Cutler.png|How he appeared in Monsters Unleashed File:Cover.png|He's on the cover Captain_Cutler_unmasked.png|Captain Cutler Category:Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters From Live-Action Films Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You Characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Characters